Play and stay in the white sand!
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Seorang gadis yang di karuniai sebuah kemampuan oleh kami-sama kini bukan sedang menjelajah langit biru tapi.. Rasa suka dan bagaimana ia mengenal seorang lelaki. Oneshot!


**Play and stay in the white sand!**

**Disclaimer: YAMAHA & Supercell's illustrator, Uki Atsuya-sensei  
**

**Rate: K+**

* * *

Terbang! Terbang, mengapa aku berada diatas bumi ini.. Jauh dari grafitasi dan dekat dengan _Graffiti_. Yah, pekerjaanku sebagai seorang manusia yang melukiskan betapa indahnya langit dari bumi ini.

Sungguh senangnya! Aku hanya tinggal bersenang-senang menggambar Graffiti diatas bumi ini, sampai suatu saat seorang lelaki berambut birunya langit melihatku, selain _shoujo-chan _yang kubawa.

Pada saat itu, aku turun ke bumi melihat Mahakaryaku, sekedar iseng dan aku sangat kelelahan.

Cukup, langsung kembali.. Ia tersenyum dan anehnya aku merasa terhipnotis olehnya.

"Aku Mikuo, kamu pasti si gadis pelukis semua ini, yang membantu _kami-sama_."

Katanya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Aku sangat senang dengan Mahakaryamu."

Pipiku menjadi panas karena perkataanya, ia sungguh manis..

_**Then..**_

"_Ne,_ Mikuo-kun? Mau ikut bersamaku mengunjungi birunya langit dan indahnya laut yang belum dikunjungi oleh orang-orang?" Ucapku, sambil menawarkan tanganku kepadanya akan kutunjukkan bagaimana indahnya dunia ini namun ia menjawab dengan senyum..

"Tidak.. Melihatmu langsung saja sudah sangat membuatku bahagia.." Ucapnya, aku senang dan juga sedikit kecewa mengetahui dirinya berkata seperti itu.. Padahal _Shoujo-chan_ sangat senang namun sedikit takut ketika aku membawanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan sering mengunjungimu Mikuo-kun! _Yakusoku_?" Sembari memengangkat jari kelingkingku.

"_Hai! Yakusoku!_" Aku sangat senang ketika ia memberikan jawaban yang kuharapkan.

Esoknya, disaat aku kembali ketempat itu.. Tempat dimana hanya ada desa kecil dengan rumah pantai dan pasir putih, aku berniat bertemu dengannya.

Namun Mikuo-kun tidak ada disana, padahal kami sudah berjanji.. Karena laut biru dan pasir putih yang membuatku ingin bermain, aku segera membuka sepatuku dan berlari sekuat tenaga berlari dengan pantai..

"Ahhhhh, _tanoshiina!_" Teriakku, namun tidak seorangpun melihat dan mendengarku, kemana perginya orang-orang di desa ini, ya? Siang.. Disaat matahari sudah mengarah ke utara, Mikuo-kun datang dengan baju putih.. Yang selalu orang pakai.

"_Hosoi!_" Ucapku sambil menginjakan kakiku, mewujudkan rasa amarah dan secara tidak sengaja kekuatuanku juga ikut membuat pasir putih itu terangkat.

"Ehhh, maaf!" Katanya sambil menundukan wajahnya dan menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Tidak baik marah-marah, sih.. Jadi aku minta maaf juga ke Mikuo-kun.

Dan setelah itu kami hanya berbincang-bincang menganai apa yang aku dan ia kerjakan, begitu sederhana namun sangat menyenangkan. Aku juga dikasih minuman kaleng oleh Mikuo-kun rasanya sangat manis dan wangi.

"Mikuo-kun.. Kenapa kamu memakai kostum itu? Orang-orang juga memakainya, apa sedang tren, ya?" Tanyaku, sambil menunjuk kearah kostum itu.

"Oh, ini? Ahahahahaha, kamu lucu, ya! Ini namanya seragam. Seragam dipakai untuk kesekolah."

"Sekolah? Apa itu?"

"Sekolah tempat anak-anak di didik bagaimana caranya bermain dan juga belajar."

"Hee.. Main juga harus di didik, ya? Terus, terus.. Belajar itu menyenangkan, tidak?"

"Iya, main juga ada yang harus di didik seperti bermain komputer dan lainnya, belajar juga menyenangkan tapi terkadang juga mengesalkan."

Dan seterusnya, Mikuo-kun memberitahuku semuanya, semuaaaaaaa yang ada di pasir yang sedang kududuki ini bersama Mikuo-kun, Mikuo-kun ternyata sangat cerdas tentang ini, sepertinya aku mempunyai saingan yang tidak kalah menariknya dibandingkan dengan melukis Graffiti dan mengetahui keindahan langit.

Mikuo-kun menjelaskan semuanya dan sedangkan aku bertanya semuanya. Kadang cara menjelaskan Mikuo-kun sangat lucu, ia memasang ekspresi-ekspresi seperti malas mengerjakan peer, marah saat kalah ngomong dengan teman dan bagaimana caranya mengkarate orang dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

Dan pertanyaanku setelahnya..

"Apa yang membuatmu paling senang?"

"...Banyak, namun.."

Aku masih menunggu jawabannya, Mikuo-kun sedang perpikir dengan ekspresi memegang dagunya dan akhirnya ia berkata..

"Kamu!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lantang dan ceria.

Mikuo-kun.. Telah menjadi cinta pertamaku.

Hari demi hari kami bertemu dan Mikuo-kun menemaniku bersama, kadang kami bermain bersama dipantai kejar-kejaran sampai Mikuo-kun kelelahan dan seringkali aku dan Mikuo-kun tidak ingin kalah mencari kerang dan perang kata.

Sangat menyenangkan.. _Ureshii desu_.. Kuharap bisa selalu seperti ini dengan Mikuo-kun..

_Tanoshikatta.._

* * *

**白い砂で遊ぶと滞在！****  
**_–__**Shiroi suna de asobu to taizai!**_


End file.
